


Hold Me Tight or Don't

by pimpmypaws



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Emotional Constipation, Injured Hux, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmypaws/pseuds/pimpmypaws
Summary: Post-TLJ Kylo-throwing-Hux-at-a-console. They accidentally have nice loving sex, get all emotionally constipated about it, then have really violent sex.





	Hold Me Tight or Don't

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in five years, first Star Wars fic ever.

Hux cringed as he pulled his shoulders back to drop his uniform jacket to the floor of his refresher, the movement aggravating the pain shooting down the left side of his torso. He awkwardly tugged his undershirt over his head with his right hand, trying to move his left arm as little as possible. This revealed dark bruising across his ribs that snaked around to his back and dipped beneath the waist of his trousers.

He stood perfectly straight before the mirror as admired the damage to his body. Slouching sent pain stabbing into his chest between his ribs, as did moving his left arm at too great an angle. Ribs could be broken, or maybe not. No way to know without going to medical and he was hardly going to draw any more attention to what had happened in the AT-AT. Enough people had witnessed it that the whole crew would know soon. No, he would bear this pain as long as it took for his body to heal.

He had just unbuckled his belt to start pushing his trousers down to follow the bruising down his hip and thigh when he heard the main doors to his quarters swish open. Only one person besides himself had the access code and it was of course the last person he wanted to see him at the moment.

“Ren, get out!” He shouted, attempting to bend down to grab his jacket but gasping and halting in a hunched over position when the movement created unbearable pain in his chest. Surely he was too young to have a heart attack? He was still leaning on the edge of the sink when he heard Ren’s footsteps stop outside the open door.

There was silence as he took fast, shallow breaths, Ren’s boots just visible in the corner of his eye, then he straightened up slowly and forced the pain to the back of his mind as he turned to the doorway. Ren was staring at him, eyes flickering across his body, from the bruising high on his ribs to his unbuckled belt and open trousers, finally landing on his face. Hux glared at him, the pain flaring back to life from where he’d quashed it briefly.

They spoke at the same time.

“Did I do—“  “Ren, this is the worst possible—“

They both stopped and the silence returned.

“Of course you did this, you imbecile.” Hux finally said, shifting his weight. “What did you think would happen when you threw me into a wall made of kriffing durasteel? Now if you don’t mind, I’m not exactly in the mood for this tonight.”

A flash of, not guilt exactly, but perhaps acknowledgement passed over Ren’s face, but thankfully he had the sense not to say anything out loud. He stepped into the refresher and raised a gloved hand towards Hux, who shrunk back slightly from the touch.

“Sorry,” Ren said, dropping his hand, eyes still roaming over Hux’s skin.

Hux shifted again, uncomfortable with the close scrutiny. Loathe as he was to use such a term, he and Ren had done far more _intimate_ things than simply look at one another, but not generally in such good lighting or when he was so visibly weakened. He ached to retire to his bed, alone, so he could wallow in his failures and his pain for just one evening, emerging from his quarters tomorrow with the confidence to stare down the laughter that was sure to follow him.

“I’m sorry.” Ren said. His voice was deep, thick, as though he was speaking through the blasted mask that he’d destroyed. “I didn’t intend to hurt you this way. Anyone who laughs at you will pay dearly for it.”

Hux sighed and rubbed at his forehead with his right hand, left still held close to his side. Of course Ren was in his head. “Look, can you be sorry somewhere else just for one night? I need to rest,” He looked up at Ren. “Alone.”

“Yes, of course.” Ren nodded, looking unhappy about it. He turned to the door and Hux’s shoulders dropped with relief. He followed Ren out of the refresher and into the bedroom, where Ren stopped dead at the foot of the bed and Hux nearly bumped into him, pulling back with a gasp of pain and subconscious grab at his ribs.

“What are you—“ Hux started to ask before having his words cut off as Ren spun and grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, pulling their faces together for a rough kiss. Well, he supposed he would rather the physical pain of Ren’s hands than the crawling sensation on his skin from being stared at.

Hux kept his left arm tucked in to his ribs as Ren’s arms encircled his body, gentle on the side of his bruises. He gripped Ren’s hair hard in his right fist, holding on as Ren assaulted his mouth for long minutes that left Hux gasping for reasons other than pain in his side. Hux shivered when Ren pushed his head to the side to bite at his neck, licking and sucking at the healthy skin he found and leaving fresh marks in his wake. Every slight motion jostled Hux’s ribs and he grit his teeth against the waves of pain flowing through him.

Suddenly Ren dropped to his knees, leaving Hux to sway forward slightly without his support. Ren put a hand on his abdomen to steady him and started tugging his trousers down. Hux just stared down at him, placing a hand in Ren’s hair for balance as he lifted one foot and then the other as Ren pulled his feet out of his trouser legs. He moaned softly as Ren nuzzled his face into his groin, rubbing his cheek on the rough hair at the base of his quickly hardening cock.

“I suppose this is an, unh, acceptable apology.” Hux said, both hands now grasping Ren’s head firmly as Ren sunk his mouth down on his cock. Ren’s hands made their way to Hux’s hips, one pressing on deep bruising, making Hux shudder above him. He tried to keep his eyes open, pushing the hair off Ren’s forehead so he could stare down at his Supreme Leader’s face while he sucked his cock, but he struggled to control his own body as it jerked without his permission. He could come like this so easily, just a little more, Ren was so good at this…

Ren pulled back and wiped at his wet mouth and full lips with his sleeve. He pushed on Hux’s bruised hip, his other arm wrapped around the small of his back to guide him down onto the bed. Hux wasn’t sure if he could lay on the bed or in what position, but Ren was already forcing him down so down he went. Agony shot through his chest as soon as his back touched the bed and he heaved in a breath of air, curling his legs up close to his body. He didn’t know how long it lasted but when he became aware of his surroundings again Ren was leaning over him and running his hands down his arms, over his thighs. Ren’s mouth hovered over his and he pressed up slightly to touch their lips together.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Ren whispered into his mouth.

He nodded, letting his limbs uncurl slowly, a hand coming up to grip Ren’s sleeve and tug at the cloth. Ren sat back slightly to pull his tunic over his head and returned to rest between Hux’s spread legs. He rubbed his hard length against Hux, who sucked in a breath. As Ren gradually let more of his weight rest on Hux’s body the pain increased, but it stayed tolerable with no harsh movements. Hux looked into Ren’s eyes, reached down for the fastening on his pants, and nodded again.

Ren surged forwards and locked their mouths together again. With one hand he pulled his cock from his pants, shoving them down around his hips, and with the other he Force summoned a tube of slick from the bedside cabinet. Hux huffed against his mouth, although he couldn’t help but admit he didn’t want to reach for it either. The huff turned to another gasp as he pulled his legs up around Ren’s hips to give Ren access to his entrance with his slick fingers.

After only a few uncomfortable moments Ren dropped his hand to the bed beside Hux’s head, lined himself up, and pushed in. Despite the frequency with which they engaged in these activities, the stretch was glorious. Hux threw his head back against the bed and groaned loudly, unable to stifle the sound. Ren slid in slowly until he was fully seated. Hux basked in the feeling of being so full of him.

“Do you like that, General?” Ren asked, smiling and grinding his hips into Hux. Hux nodded frantically, grabbing at Ren’s arms for purchase as Ren slowly withdrew and pushed in again. The slow drag made Hux’s toes curl and set all his nerve endings alight. Every minute catch of skin on skin, every place they touched felt magnified, and when Ren leaned down to kiss him again Hux felt a spark pass between them.

It wasn’t usually like this. Oh, the pain was normal, but usually it was intentionally inflicted as they fucked with little to no preparation, fast and hard wherever they happened to find a little privacy and spare time.

Ren wrapped a slick hand around Hux’s cock, jerking him with the perfect tight grip that he loved. Hux shivered all over and ran his hands over Ren’s chest, up the sides of his neck, before tangling in his hair and pressing against his mouth again and again. He pulled away to gasp, the mounting pleasure in the center of him mingling with the pain radiating from his side to create a whole new sensation that he luxuriated in like fine wine. Ren continued his slow, controlled thrusts into his body, the wet hand on his cock, and Hux shook as his orgasm swept over him.

When he became aware again it was like being snapped back into reality. Without the impending orgasm the pain down his left side was nearing unbearable. Ren’s mouth was on his, lips moving against his slowly. He was thrusting gently against Hux’s arse. He squeezed his eyes shut, certain they hadn’t just been, been… _making love_.

“What the hell are you doing, Ren,” he hissed.  “Stop acting like we’re in love or something,”

He felt Ren withdraw from his body, but his hands stayed in place, legs still touching him, body still close. Then Ren’s hands settled on his hips and flipped him onto his chest, pain exploding at all points of contact. The breath went out of him in a whoosh and he was unaware of anything until his knees hit the floor and he realized he’d been dragged backwards partially off the bed. He was still trying to catch his breath, shake the stars out of his field of vision, when Ren entered him again from behind. This time Ren didn’t go slowly, he thrust in almost violently and gripped Hux’s bruised shoulder to pull him back into each shove forward.

Oh, this was more like it.

Hux groaned when he could gather enough air to make a sound. If someone told him his arm had just come off, or someone had stabbed him in the chest and left the knife there, he would believe it, but the incredible sounds coming from behind him as Ren pushed into him again and again almost made it worth it. He let his own body go limp for Ren to use, let Ren yank him backwards, shove him forwards, push him down into the bed even as he could feel his ribs cracking under the pressure. The burn in his arse only spurred him on, made him wish more that he hadn’t already come.

“Is that it, hm? Is that all you have?”

He didn’t know why he said it, he couldn’t possible take any more.

Hux yelped at the slap on his flank right over the bruising. Ren’s breathing behind him sped up. A hand slid up his chest, rubbing firmly over the bruises and he gasped, twisting on the bed only to be shoved back down. Tears sprang into his eyes unbidden. The wandering hand found a nipple and pinched it viciously. He cried out again, the tears spilling over, and he rubbing his face against the bed trying to hide them. His whole torso was wracked with pain as Ren pushed into him again and again. He moaned with it miserably as he felt Ren’s hips stutter behind him and Ren’s grip on his bruised shoulder tighten momentarily, then release.

All movement stopped as Ren panted into the back of his shoulder, then pulled out but stayed tucked up behind him. Hux lay face down on the bedspread, exhausted and trembling with pain. He made no move to get onto the bed fully or to look at Ren. When it became clear that Ren wasn’t going to just leave like he usually did after these sessions, Hux opened his eyes and was annoyed to see that Ren was once again hovering over him.

“Are you alright?” Ren asked. He was holding his own tunic and used one of the sleeves to wipe at some of the wetness on Hux’s face. Hux hadn’t even realized he was drooling.

“Fine,” Hux said hoarsely. He coughed and attempted to push himself up to a kneeling position. He made an involuntary sound at the pain that came with the motion. Ren grabbed him around the waist to support him as he crawled up onto the bed and collapsed on top of the covers. He made no further attempts to make himself comfortable, just laid there in a heap of limbs.

He could hear Ren moving around the room, jumped slightly when Ren used a wet cloth to clean him, and then the bed dipped behind him as Ren got in and put an arm around him. He hissed at the weight resting on his bruises, but the pain dropped quickly and was replace with comfort.

Ren’s hand rubbed over the unblemished skin of his collarbones, soothing circles that brought sleep closer despite being on top of the covers instead of under them.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Ren murmured into the back of his neck.

Hux laid his hand over Ren’s, stilling it, and nodded.

“Just sore, Ren.”


End file.
